


Sometimes

by annieepz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieepz/pseuds/annieepz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blainchel anthology; a collection of short stories depicting various moments in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one - staring in the bedroom.

As they lay tangled up, she didn't think about the future, she didn't think about her current, loving boyfriend, she didn't even think about Kurt and his inevitable heartbreak. Rachel didn't even think about the possibility of a future between she and Blaine.

Rachel's first thought was of her dads.

As the piercing silence screeched of broken promises to her dads and to herself, she wondered what would they think of their little girl, tangled and messy after the delicious aftermath of sex.

Surely, if her dads were to find them, they would throw a fit and they would yell at her because of the what happened to your morals and the you promised and the you're just a little girl and you can't just sleep around.

She felt the undeniable undertones of guilt, yet she couldn't bring herself to regret what she had done, what they had done.

However, as she looked at Blaine sleeping, looking so utterly cute and adorable and so peaceful, she just couldn't rattle him awake. Instead, she yawned and curled up to him once more, drifting off to sleep.

As sleep consumed her, she decided that she would deal with whatever came up, together with Blaine. That single thought brought more joy to Rachel than it should have.

Together.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little moment lost in time from Cooper's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two - a bouquet of roses

Cooper Anderson was content with his life; he was a law student at a prestigious university, he had a budding relationship with his little brother and his pregnant girlfriend was coming along nicely.

After years of awkward salutations and unsatisfactory conversations, time and college had managed to help reconstruct his relationship with Blaine. They were finally acting on all the missing scenes in their lives growing up, confiding in each other.

On that aspect, Cooper would be forever grateful for his brother's fiancée, Rachel. She had stubbornly and quite angrily demanded they sit down and reconcile their differences amicably, or else. Cooper was quite certain Rachel would have had them locked for a month's end if need be.

Cooper didn't necessarily dislike Rachel, in fact, he was grateful for her help in mending his relationship with Blaine, and he couldn't deny how Rachel complimented Blaine, and in turn how Blaine kept her grounded. It was palpable the radiating love they emanated; yet there was something that he couldn't quite accept about her.

Each passing day, ever since Blaine's senior year and the inevitable demise between Kurt and Blaine, Cooper saw the way Rachel vigorously brought Blaine back to life, the way she believed and accepted Blaine like no one had done before, supporting and counseling Blaine during his senior year. At some point, Cooper was indignant with the ever-constant presence of the little woman in the Anderson residence, with her persistent singing and line reading for various productions in Ohio.

And slowly but surely, he saw how the pieces fell into place, the jigsaw finally completing itself and he saw Blaine genuinely smile, always at her, always. Cooper saw how Blaine progressed from a barely living, depressive mess to the happy and in love with life guy he used to be, and the inevitability of Blaine's moony eyes that have solely and always been directed at Rachel, and even the dopey, silly smile.

As Cooper stood to present his speech as Best Man, his first thoughts gratefully acknowledged Rachel, yet he couldn't help but slightly resent the woman with dreams bigger than her, as she was the one to piece his brother back together, for always being number one in his brother's life.

In the end, despite his maybe unwarranted jealousy, Rachel Berry, now Rachel Anderson, gave Cooper his brother back, the brother he had been missing for 17 years.

The first words out of Cooper's mouth as he began his speech were, "Thank you, Rachel."

It was the witnessing of his little, baby brother look at Rachel as if she were his entire universe, that Cooper realized that blainchel, as some guy present had dubbed them, were in it for the long run.

That was enough for him.


End file.
